BloodBath
by Sweet Serene
Summary: What if that meeting in clearing in BD went differnt? What if Edward messed up fate? What if he had hidden Agenda, and a mate seeking to rule? Will bella and nessie be safe? will Bella's true mate accept her her child and her child's imprint? Will the Cullens be same? Will any of the supernatural be same? Alternate Breaking down..


Chapter One

Truth shall set you free

There they stood. Vampires and shape shifters, the supernatural of the world. Marcus Voultri looked at the vampires and shifters in front of him and his coven. He spied the newborn Cullen, the female shield who stood next to a russet colored wolf shifter whom carried a small child on his back, at first glanced the child looked like the forbidden, an immortal child but he hears the heartbeat feels the blood pulsing threw her veins. He closed his eyes to bring forth his gift. When he opens them he gasped in surprised. He saw Eleazar, their old friend, with his sister Cameron, and the girls they watch over, Kate and Tanya. It was the golden line that connected Eleazar to the newborn that shocked his core. He didn't understand it. When he saw the newborn in her human state she had the golden line to the mind reader Cullen. Now that line is broken gone, not even a bond of coven love and loyalty lies between them. Something was off badly because the bonds never lie. He studied the newborn fledgling carefully. He recalled her name in human form

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

blue bond...Vampire daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen

silver bond...Vampire Sister of Alice Jasper Emmett and Rosalie Cullen…and Cameron…

pink bond...Mother of the Child of the wolf's back...and the wolf

He shook his head now that one was weird. He continued look at her bonds

orange bond...Vampire friendship bonds to all the wolves and vampires present…another shocker.

He continued stare and got something that disturbed him to his foundation. He quickly stepped behind their shield and walked over to his sister in law, Dora as they called her. She had gift of seeing two halves of a whole soul and auras of the souls. He whispered in her ear low enough knowing the shield would block the mind reader Cullen.

"Dora what color is the mind reader's soul"

Dora was shocked. Marcus never talked in years since his mate's death. She looked at him shockingly and saw rage and concern. By this time their coven was growing concern and looked around. Their enemies tried figure out what was going on. Dora concentrated on the mind reader. His name was Edward. Her hands went to her mouth when she saw his aura, but also saw the newborn that he called his mate, whom bore a child for him, was one of a soul to another vampire, one whom had earned their respect. She sobbed tears which couldn't be shed for the newborn, for her unknown mate and for the Cullen Coven in general because their world, the vampire world won't be same. She looked at the child. The child who could have been her friend's. She looked at her husband and her brothers and whispered a color of Edward's soul, a color in their existence she's seen so rarely.

"Black as Night…" Suddenly her sister, Aro's mate, Sulpicia, whom made prophecies as a gift ,eyes role back of her head she walked in front of the shield for all hear

"Black as night, Soulless might, Stolen what isn't yours by right. Thy stolen a mate, which thy hate. Run because thy true mate will die. Die by the true mate of that you stole, and thee son, thy won't win soulless creature. Run Run tell thy true mate Ares and his seer is coming with his Captain and mate, to take vengeance wronged by her and you. You did nothing soulless but unite this coven with thy sires and the person whom you wrong , and the wolves. Your war shall find us united. Disgrace thy is to thy Sire's venom. By this night is over thy king will right thy wrong and your plans failed. Newborn, strong is thee, you were ment unite covens; the friends of humans, pure as white, rest assure we won't harm thee and thees, the truth is here, and shall set you free. War is coming….bloodbath"

Sulpicia fell back words; Edward itched toward his "mate" as he watched Aro catch his mate. The wolves and rest of the vampires on Edwards's side were uncomfortable after this. Marcus observed this all. He was worried because his sister said war... He quickly went to his brother and grabbed his hand letting him know everything he saw in the newborn bonds….Aro was shocked his arm around his mate he jerked his head up. Cauis' eye's narrowed and he paced. He didn't like way his brothers' were acting. Aro got his mate behind the shield and passed her to her guard. This isn't going end well, Aro knew, because his friend had been alone for 800 years. He would want revenge and now seems the young mind reader is bringing war. Suddenly his phone in his pocket vibrated, he barely knew how use it. It was some new human invention called the cell phone. Heidi bless her insisted everyone carried one. He passed it to Jane who opened it to open the text and passed it back to him.

**I just saw the truth, we didn't know or we'd made sure she was united with her mate. Please we bring proof of our niece isn't forbidden, she's all we care off.-Jasper and Alice Whitlock-Hale-Cullen.**

Aro hummed to himself. He believed the child wasn't the forbidden immortal. He needed to get bottom of this about his friend and the newborn being kept apart. But do so he needed get through that shield...and get his friend in front of young Isabella to break the dazzlement on her. He spoke loudly

"Carlisle Eleazar, before we decide anything. I demand Eleazar look into Isabella's eyes and tell me her gifts besides shield." He silently prayed please let this work. "This will determine if we let the child live or not." Aro knew Carlisle would obey being the leader of the coven. He saw Edward started too seethed at this. He signs. Edward would get way his mate prophecies', and bring war.

Carlisle was confused by this but he did want get out of this without blood lost. Eleazar and his sister came his way. They were blood and venom siblings, both sharing same sire, turned in 1200s in Spain. Edward cussed and whispered "its trick"

Carlisle signed. "Maybe but its only way." Eleazar and Carlisle shared a look and nodded. He walked in front of Carlisle's youngest newborn. He gently pulled her chin up to look into her eyes. He head Edward snarl and push him way only be held back by the Egyptian Coven's Benjamin and his mate. He felt electricity shoot threw his body into hers and gasped...as everything fell way and he was engulfed into her crimson eyes… they stared at each other silently and fell to ground sobbing tears never fall… Everyone was confused...what was going on?

Suddenly Eleazar's eyes flashed dangerously black at Edward and he growled shoving Isabella behind him. He rattled off in ancient Spanish to his sister, who gasped and pushed Isabella behind her. Carlisle jaw dropped. Then he knew...

They all been betrayed

Isabella's shield dropped and she started shake, the wolves gathered around the child and the russet wolf, just in case.

Eleazar roared at his best friend's first childe something that the Voultri suspected…Luckily the twins Jane and Alec got to him and held him back under Cauis' orders tell everyone figured out what was going on

"YOU TRIED STEAL MY MATE!"

Everyone froze…the wolves knew then they needed protect the child for Edward came after the child to try breaking her. Only be thrown down by Rosalie Cullen. As the truth started sink in…

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen's mate

Was...

Eleazar Delhani…

And Edward tried keep them apart….breaking a law older then the Voultri older then Romanians. And as sacred as the wolves' imprint law…

All was thinking

This is going be a bloodbath..

Disclaimer!

I do not own twilight sorry! but watcha think should i continue or nah? I was trying wright next chapter to Insainity and this popped in my head couldn't write tell i got this out of my head

SOOOOOOO tell me :)


End file.
